1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of present invention relate to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices that display various information items on a screen as a core technology of an information communication age have become thinner, lighter, and portable and have increased in performance. As a display device capable of reducing a weight and a volume compared to a cathode ray tube (CRT), an organic light emitting display that controls an amount of light emission of an organic light emitting layer to display an image has increased in popularity.
The OLED includes a plurality of pixels including organic light emitting diodes (OLED) that are self-emission elements. In each pixel, a plurality of thin film transistors (TFT) and a capacitor for driving an OLED are formed. In addition, each pixel includes a gate wiring line and a data wiring line for driving the TFTs.
The plurality of TFTs may include a switching TFT and a driving TFT and may further include a TFT for compensating for a threshold voltage.
The above information discussed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.